Power Tower
The Power Tower is a side-by-side obstacle at the end of the course that lets the two fastest competitors race to win the POM Wonderful Title. City Qualifying * First, competitors must climb up a giant staircase each with steps each about 5 feet apart to reach the top. * Then, they must grab an arch-shaped bar and go hand over hand to get across until they could reach a straight pole. * After that, they must slide down the pole and run across a swinging beam to reach another straight pole. * From there, they must climb up the pole and reach a bar at the top. * Then, they must make an 8-foot swing to reach the next bars in front of them. * Finally, they must make the dismount to the landing platform and hit the buzzer. * The first competitor to hit the buzzer (or made the furthest in the fastest time, in case of no competitor could complete the obstacle) would receive the POM Wonderful Title. POM Wonderful Winners City Finals / Relay Showdown During the City Finals round and the Relay Showdown, the Power Tower worked as followed: * First, competitors must grab and work their way across 7 hanging square handles. * Then, they must grab and work their way across 4 hanging cones. * After that, they must grab and work their way across 2 moving ladders, each was attached to bungee cords at the top. * Finally, they must make the dismount to the landing platform and hit the buzzer. The first competitor to hit the buzzer would receive the POM Wonderful Title and The Safety Pass, a do-over at Mount Midoriyama if he / she or a friend of theirs falls on Stage 1 or Stage 2. * At a relay showdown, the two fastest teams can decide who they want to send to the obstacle. POM Wonderful Winners City Finals Relay Showdown Category:Obstacles Category:Qualifying Round Category:City Finals Category:Raven: The Amazing Race Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:Raven: Havoc Category:Raven and the Villains' Revenge Category:Raven: Spy Squad Category:Raven: Home Alone 2 - Lost In Dallas Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House Category:Raven: Home Alone 5 - The Holiday Heist Category:Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice Category:Raven: The Lion King Returns Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 6 - Fallout Category:Raven: Mermaid Secrets Category:Raven: Dinobusters Category:Raven: Miami Mystery Category:Raven: Justice League 4 Category:Raven: Infinite Crisis Category:Linma and the Nightmare Fairy Category:Raven: Attack Of The Legion of Doom Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Camarasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus Category:2-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:3-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:6-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:Raven: L.A.'s Most Wanted Category:Raven: Home Alone 3 - The New Deer On The Block Category:Raven: Dead Rising 4 Category:Raven: Kerwhizz Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Placerias vs. Coelophysis Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Albertosaurus vs. Styracosaurus Category:Raven: Mission Impossible Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 4 - Bat Protocol Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 5 - Rogue Nation Category:Raven: FightBox Category:Raven: The Flash vs. Arrow Category:Raven: Grudge Match Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens